


You Chose to be Here

by NeurotropicAgentX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ace!Hux, Ace!Hux is Still an Asshole, Asexual Character, Asexuality, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeurotropicAgentX/pseuds/NeurotropicAgentX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Hux, sex is boring, but finally having some power over Ren isn't boring at all. Not an asexuality PSA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Chose to be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post for [this](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10102533#cmt10102533) prompt from the TFA kinkmeme. Thank you to random!anon for encouraging the cross-post. Obligatory shout-out to my brilliant editor for her assistance.

At first Hux assumed the reason Ren got into his space was for intimidation purposes. He would try to loom over Hux like the bare difference in height between them somehow _mattered_. Next came the stilted interrogations about Hux’s shifts and meal habits. Hux could only assume Ren was planning some sort of petty aggression like sabotaging Hux’s food. 

It was only when Ren turned up to Hux’s quarters when they were both off duty, with a bottle of Tarul wine, that Hux realised he’d been the focus of a bizarre and awkward courting ritual.

‘So can I come in?’ Ren had asked, proffering the bottle like some sort of talisman.

Hux barked a laugh, caught completely off-guard by the situation. He leaned against his doorframe. ‘I must say, I wasn’t expecting this,’ Hux said. ‘You’re pursuing the wrong person, Ren. I’m not your type.’

Ren scowled at him. Hux rarely saw Ren without his helmet and it was interesting to watch the expressions play over his face. ‘You’re not _my_ type, general? I think I’d be a better judge of that than _you_.’

Hux smirked. ‘I assume you’re looking for sex at some point. I’m not.’ 

Ren blinked, taken off-guard. ‘You… don’t like men?’ he hazarded.

‘Sex bores me,’ Hux corrected. ‘I find the whole thing tiresome.’

Ren made a soft sound of surprise. ‘Then why do you keep staring at me? I notice you watching me on the Bridge and you’re constantly needling me whenever we’re in the presence of the Supreme Leader.’

‘You don’t hear “no” a lot, do you?’ Hux asked.

‘I don’t,’ Ren agreed equitably. He had the audacity to look smug about it.

‘The reason I pay any attention to you _at all_ is because you are a menace to the ordered running of this command. You are an unstable, out-dated annoyance to the First Order and to me,’ Hux said.

‘You think about me, though,’ Ren insisted.

‘I’ve told you before to stay out of my head,’ said Hux with a scowl.

Ren took a step into Hux’s space. ‘It’s not my fault that you’re loud. I haven’t “been in your head” and so I don’t actually know what you’re thinking about exactly, just that it involves me.’

Hux didn’t waver despite Ren’s looming presence. It was true that he thought about Ren sometimes. Usually when Ren was being particularly obnoxious. But Hux’s fantasies didn’t involve sex. He’d never seen the appeal and the few times he’d sated his curiosity he had gotten barely half-hard. There was nothing a partner could do for him that his own hand couldn’t and mostly they were less efficient.

No, when Hux fantasised about Ren, it was in the context of finally having some kriffing control over the volatile Force-user. He imagined Ren at his feet, with his tear-stained face tilted upwards and wearing a look of fear and reverence. He imagined the steady pressure of his boot on Ren’s neck and he imagined Ren _letting_ him. In his darkest moments he fantasied about hurting Ren as payback for all the trouble he caused. The contrast of bright red blood and dark bruises against that pale skin would be… pleasing. It wasn’t about sex, and he didn’t use his fantasies to get off, but there was a certain satisfaction to be had in such thoughts.

Hux leaned forward until his face was close enough to Ren’s to be sharing breath. ‘I meant what I said about not being your type, Ren. If you want anything from me, it’s going to be on _my_ terms. If you don’t like that, you’re free to leave at any time.’

Hux watched as Ren’s expressive features contorted as his pride warred with his obvious lust. He expected Ren to simply walk away. There was no way he had the desire, let alone the disposition to bend to someone else’s wishes. He was too indulged, too used to having his own way.

Ren licked his lips and then calmly meet Hux’s gaze. ‘Alright. We’ll do it your way. Just remember that I could stop you if I wanted.’

Hux raised an eyebrow as his only indication of surprise. It never failed to shock him how far people would go in the pursuit of sex. Once again, he was thankful not to be affected by whatever it was that led to people making those bad decisions. 

Hux smiled. ‘Then come in,’ he said. He turned on his heel and walked to the middle of his room.

Ren entered and looked around the stark interior with interest. 

‘You can put the wine on the desk. Then you can take off your clothes,’ said Hux.

Ren started. ‘You don’t want to have a drink first? Maybe go a bit slower?’ he asked.

‘No.’

Ren searched Hux’s face for a long moment, before nodding. ‘Alright.’ He put down the bottle and started taking his clothes off with no further comment. Hux watched dispassionately. There was nothing displeasing about Ren’s body and he moved with a nice sort of grace, but these were only clinical details to Hux. What was far more important was Ren doing what he was told for once.

When Ren was fully undressed Hux approached, circling him with a measured pace. Ren gave a half-hearted glare and tracked Hux’s movements with his head. ‘Are you going to undress too?’ he asked.

‘No,’ Hux replied. He stopped behind Ren and ran a bare finger down his spine. Ren shuddered at the touch. ‘Get on your knees,’ Hux ordered.

‘What?’ Ren’s voice had gone flat with irritation.

‘I told you this would be on my terms. You’re free to go if there’s somewhere else you’d rather be.’

Hux couldn’t see Ren’s face from this angle, but he was nearly certain that he’d be wearing a scowl. Very slowly, very precisely, Ren got to his knees. He kept his head down once he was settled on the floor – probably too embarrassed to risk catching Hux’s gaze.

Hux smiled. ‘Good. I think I like you like that.’

Another shiver ran down Ren’s spine. Perhaps it was a touch cold in the room. Hux walked back around to Ren’s front. He stood so that the tips of his boots were in Ren’s peripheral vision.

‘Look at me,’ Hux ordered.

Ren looked up. A flush had risen in his cheeks and his gaze kept flicking from Hux’s face down to crotch-level. He licked his lips. With no warning, Hux backhanded him across the face. Ren cried out as his head snapped to the side and he moved to get up.

‘Stay down,’ Hux snapped.

Ren was halfway up on one knee when he froze at Hux’s words. He glared upwards with undisguised fury. ‘And why would I do that?’ he asked softly.

‘Because you chose to be here, despite my warnings. If you want even a _chance_ at filling your base desires then you will cater to mine. You know where the door is,’ Hux added coldly.

Ren bared his teeth, but after a long moment he sank back down to his knees. 

Hux nodded his approval and raised his hand again. ‘Are you sure?’ he asked, wanting to hear Ren make the choice and remove any plausible deniability.

‘You’re testing me,’ said Ren.

Hux rolled his eyes. ‘If that idea makes you feel better.’

‘Do it.’

Hux slapped him again, barely pulling the strength of his blow. Ren’s head turned with the slap, but this time in a controlled way as he shed some of the force. He looked back at Hux, the redness in his cheeks now coming from something other than his arousal. Hux’s smile had developed a cruel edge. He looked down to see that Ren was hard, despite, or perhaps because of, the mistreatment.

‘Well, you do seem to be enjoying yourself at least,’ Hux said.

Ren grimaced. ‘I should have suspected your interests lay in power-fantasies.’ 

Hux shrugged. Then his hands drifted down to unfasten his pants. Ren’s gaze instantly snapped back to Hux’s crotch. His lips parted and the colour of his face deepened. Hux freed his cock, keeping himself as clothed as possible.

Ren’s puzzled gaze flicked up to Hux’s face. ‘You’re not hard.’

‘No,’ Hux said. ‘What a stunning demonstration of your perception. If only you had the memory to match it. I told you that sex bores me.’

Ren’s expression didn’t change ‘Then why—’ 

‘Power, Ren. Surely you understand that much.’

Ren shot Hux a venomous look, but nonetheless leaned forward and took Hux’s cock in his mouth. It wasn’t difficult for him, considering Hux’s flaccid state. Still, the slick heat of Ren’s mouth was pleasant and the sight of him on his knees, with his head between Hux’s thighs, was incredibly satisfying. Hux buried a hand in his thick hair, tugging slightly to remind Ren exactly where he was.

‘Good, just like that,’ Hux murmured. He could feel himself filling out in Ren’s mouth, but only slightly. This certainly wouldn’t be enough to get him off. 

Ren, on the other hand, seemed to be taking it as encouragement and he redoubled his efforts, laving his tongue over Hux’s cock and sucking harder and softer in turn, trying to coax a response. Hux smiled and after a few more minutes of Ren’s increasingly frantic ministrations, he pulled away, yanking at Ren’s hair. Ren gasped and looked up. His lips were flushed and wet and his expression was delightful. There were no tears, unfortunately, but everything else about his state spread a deep sense of gratification through Hux.

He released his grip on Ren’s hair in favour of tucking himself away and smoothing out the lines of his pants. Ren tracked the movement with a glazed look in his eyes. Hux looked down to note that Ren was dripping precome from his achingly hard cock. He nudged the toe of his boot against Ren’s erection, eliciting a choked moan. 

‘You’re aching for it, aren’t you?’ Hux asked.

‘Yes,’ Ren hissed, his eyes fluttering shut at even the barest hint of pressure.

‘You could probably come from nothing more than this,’ Hux observed.

A whine rose in the back of Ren’s throat and he nodded hastily. 

Hux hummed thoughtfully to himself and withdrew his foot. ‘We’re done here,’ he said and turned to go to his personal ’fresher. Ren’s eyes shot open and he gaped at Hux.

‘But, you haven’t, and I haven’t…’ he trailed off as his surprise gave way to anger.

Hux looked over his shoulder at where Ren was still kneeling on the floor of his room. ‘The only thing I care less about than getting off myself, is you getting off. If you’re going to pleasure yourself, do it elsewhere.’

Ren got to his feet. His fists were clenched at his sides, but any attempts at intimidation suffered from the fact that he was still naked and flushed with arousal.

‘Don’t try anything,’ said Hux casually, ‘or we won’t ever do this again.’

Ren scowled. ‘And what makes you think I’d want to subject myself to this again?’

Hux’s gaze dropped from Ren’s face to his cock. ‘You tell me. Besides, maybe one day I’ll let you come.’


End file.
